In Public
by RosalieAnneliese
Summary: Alex receives a spanking in the middle of the squad room.


"Morning, sweetheart." Olivia smiled tiredly when Alex walked into the kitchen dressed for court in her usual pencil skirt, blouse, and heels. Olivia turned to pour Alex a cup of coffee as she did every morning, but Alex snatched the cup and stalked over to the coffee pot, her heels clicking angrily on the linoleum.

"I can get it myself. I'm not a damn invalid." Alex snapped with attitude.

"Are you okay, lovey?" Olivia quirked an eyebrow in concern.

"I'm fine. Don't start interrogating me like I'm one of your damn suspects."

"Alex, clearly you are not 'fine', so either talk to me about it and let me help or drop the attitude right now. I don't want to have to punish you." Olivia lectured as sternly as she could manage. The caffeine from her coffee hadn't kicked in yet and it was far too early in the morning for Alex's evil twin to make an appearance.

"Then don't. I gotta go in to the office early anyway, and I'll take my attitude with me. See ya." Alex picked up her briefcase and stormed out of the apartment without kissing Olivia goodbye, slamming the door behind her.

"Love you too." Olivia rolled her eyes and went back to her coffee. Nothing good ever happened when Alex's inner brat came out to play, so it was just a matter of time until Olivia would be forced to take her moody wife over her knee for a sound spanking.

Alex woke up in a foul mood. There was no specific reason she could give; everyone and everything simply irritated her. She knew that she should have gone to Olivia and asked for a stress relief spanking to help calm and center her, but she didn't. She chose instead to let her rotten mood fester, giving it free reign to wreak havoc on anyone who stepped foot in its path.

Hours later, Olivia was sitting at her desk working on her computer when Alex stormed into the squad room on the verge of angry tears and nearly plowing into Nick Amaro, who was exiting through the door just as Alex was entering through it.

"I LOST MY FUCKING CASE! YOU ALL NEED TO GO BACK TO THE FUCKING ACADEMEY AND LEARN HOW TO DO YOUR FUCKING JOBS!" In Alex's irrational mind, the detectives had completely screwed her over.

"Alex, lower your voice and stop cursing." Olivia ordered sternly, standing up from her desk and walking to Alex's side.

"DON'T TELL ME TO LOWER MY VOICE AND STOP CURSING! I WON'T! OF ALL THE INCOMPETENT, LAZY, HALF-ASSED, UNPROF- OW!" Alex's rage was momentarily replaced by shock when she felt Olivia's hand connect sharply with her skirt-clad bottom.

"Little girl, I said stop screaming." Olivia would question her actions later, but for now she had done what she needed to do. She normally didn't swat Alex in public, but she was not above doing it if she deemed it necessary.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Captain Cragen stuck his head out of his office to see what all the commotion in his squad room was about.

"FUCK OFF, CRAGEN!" Alex spun around to glare at the older man.

Suddenly, Olivia didn't care if they were in public. Alex needed the attitude spanked out of her. Mimicking Ricky Ricardo, Olivia put her foot up on a chair and bent Alex over her knee. Before she knew what was happening, Alex was being spanked on her panty-clad bottom by Olivia's strong right hand.

"LIV! Ow! People can- ow! People can _SEE_! Ow!" Alex squealed at her undignified predicament.

"Good. Then they can see what happens to you when you are a naughty girl. This attitude of yours is going to stop and I mean _right now_. You are _not_ allowed to be rude, disrespectful, sassy, and foul-mouthed. You _will_ be polite and respectful and keep a civil tongue in your head. You better believe that you are getting your mouth washed out tonight to remind you of that. Amanda, hand me that ruler right there, please."

Amanda Rollins obediently handed over the ruler that was lying on her desk and then went back to her work although she, like the rest of the squad, whilst pretending to be focused on her work was secretly sneaking peeks at Alex's punishment.

Alex was crying freely by the time her paddling with the ruler was over, her audience nearly forgotten. Olivia helped her upright and, with a firm hand on the small of Alex's back, Olivia led Alex over to the corner closest to her desk. Without being told, Alex reluctantly put her hands on her head as she knew Olivia expected her to. She sobbed when she felt Olivia pull down her panties in the back, just enough to expose her red cheeks to the room but still keeping her modesty where it belonged. Alex's sexy bits were for Olivia's enjoyment, not anybody else's.

"It will be time for lunch in twenty minutes. Until then, I have work to do and you are going to stay right here and think about your behavior. Before we go to lunch, I am going to put you over my desk and take my belt to your bare bottom. If you take your belting like a good girl, tonight's mouthsoaping will be the last of your punishment. If you don't take your belting like a good girl, you can expect a good hairbrushing on your bare bottom tonight before your mouthsoaping. Do you understand?"

Alex didn't trust herself to speak, so she just nodded. Olivia usually required a verbal response, but she let it slide this time.

"Good girl. I love you very much, but I won't tolerate this behavior." Olivia gave Alex's red bottom one more solid spank with her hand before returning to her desk.

To her credit, Alex was as quiet as a mouse during the twenty minutes that she was in the corner, save for a bit of quiet crying. The ruler had served its purpose well today; the attitude had indeed been spanked out of Alex. Olivia finally stood up and cleared a space on her desk. As she was taking her belt from around her slender waist, she released her naughty wife from her captivity in the corner.

"Come here, Alex."

Silent tears were still falling down Alex's face as she turned from the corner and made her way over to Olivia's side, careful to shield her sexy bits from view. She whimpered quietly when she saw the belt in Olivia's hand, but she did not resist as Olivia guided her over the desk. She wanted to prove that she was a good girl and didn't need the extra hairbrushing that Olivia had threatened. Even more so, she wanted to prove to Olivia's co-workers that Olivia was a good Top who knew how to properly deal with her naughty little submissive, as if Alex's freshly spanked bottom wasn't proof enough of that.

The first swat of the belt caught Alex by surprise and she nearly jumped upright, but was able to control herself and stay in position. She reached out and gripped the edge of Olivia's desk to keep her hands out of trouble. She tried to stay as quiet as possible, not wishing to cause a scene, but it was just too painful and she was soon crying her heart out. Many of the detectives had already gone to lunch, but some were still hanging around, trying to be inconspicuous in their desire to witness the rest of Alex's punishment. Domestic Discipline was the norm in today's society, but just because it was the norm didn't mean that it wasn't enjoyable to see a fellow submissive "catch it".

Olivia delivered fifteen good, hard spanks before putting her belt back on. She noticed their audience, most of whom were men, and gave them her best Detective Benson glare, causing them to instantly scatter. The last thing her poor baby needed right now was their insensitive comments. Very, very gently, Olivia pulled Alex panties back into place and smoothed down her pencil skirt before reaching over to tenderly rub Alex's heaving back.

"Get up when you want to, baby love." Olivia spoke kindly in Alex's ear.

Alex took several slow, deep breaths and pushed herself upright from the desk, wincing as her panties rubbed against her bottom. Olivia gently brushed Alex's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead before gathering Alex into a loving hug.

"That's my good girl. I'm so proud of you for being so brave, my love. Such a brave girl. After tonight this punishment will be all over, precious."

"W-will you tell Cragen and everybody else that I'm sorry?" Alex asked when she felt like she could speak clearly again.

"Of course I will. You ready for lunch, sweet girl?" Olivia had made Alex apologize publicly before, but Olivia knew that a public apology on top of a public punishment would just be too much embarrassment for her sweet little Alex. Instead of going to the diner like they usually did, Olivia and Alex took their lunches to Alex's office where Alex ate her lunch curled up safe in Olivia's arms.

"It's almost bedtime, princess." Olivia gave Alex a sympathetic look when she found Alex lounging on the couch later that night. She hadn't forgotten that she had promised Alex a mouthsoaping for her foul language.

Tears welled up in Alex's eyes. While a mouthsoaping wasn't physically painful, it was an embarrassing ordeal and not a process that Alex looked forward to. She felt comforted when Olivia put her arm around her protectively as she guided her to the master bathroom. Alex's bottom was still sore as she planted it on the hard porcelain toilet seat lid, though Olivia allowed her to keep her pajama bottoms on instead of making her sit there bare bottomed like she usually did, thus providing a tiny bit of padding for Alex's sore bottom. Olivia had briefly considered relenting and letting Alex off her mouthsoaping since she had been a good girl for her belting that afternoon, but she decided against it. Alex needed Olivia's unwavering consistency in order to thrive.

Olivia held Alex's hand and allowed the pretty blonde to lean against her hip while Alex held the soap in her mouth for five endless minutes, tears pouring down her face, which was nearly as red as her bottom. Finally, Olivia took the soap from Alex's mouth and kissed Alex's forehead.

"There, now you are all forgiven. Rinse, baby."

Alex didn't wait to be asked twice. She jumped up and rinsed her mouth with water until the soapy taste was about as diluted as it was going to get. She looked up to see Olivia standing beside her with her arms wide open. Alex flew into the safety of Olivia's arms and let Olivia carry her bridal-style into the bedroom. The bed sheets were already pulled back so Olivia simply arranged them comfortably in bed for their usual post-spanking (or, in this case, post-mouthsoaping) cuddle.

Alex fell asleep with her head on Olivia's chest, Olivia's arms around her protectively, knowing that she was loved and forgiven. Alex's inner brat was once again reined in… for a while.


End file.
